Oil filters require service of the filter element by removal and replacement or cleaning. The servicing of the filter element by removal and replacement can be awkward and time consuming. Prior art methods of attachment are mostly done through threaded type means of attachments. An example of a bypass oil filter system is disclosed in published application No. US 2008/0078716.